


Sometimes

by Kay_fiction



Series: A Promise Made and Kept in the Dark [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Ignis's Scars, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto's Anxiety, Slight spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: Set during the ten years of darkness that descended while Noctis was gone. Prompto and Ignis don't see each other often in the busy lives they lead.But sometimes—they find themselves together—and sometimes they find release of stress and relief from the weariness in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute little idea that's been in my head for a few days. I couldn't help but write it. Promnis was my first favorite pairing for FFXV. 
> 
> There's not any real spoilers, but I thought I'd tag it just to be safe?
> 
> Unbeta'd except by myself.
> 
> Added: I posted this on my new blog on Tumblr, too. If anyone is interested in helping me spread my work, come like and reblog we, I'd much appreciate it! https://kayfiction.tumblr.com/

Prompto couldn't sleep tonight. That wasn't unusual for him, really, sleep came to him harder than anything else these past years, trapped in the perpetual night filled with the sounds of daemons in the distance. It was only unusual in the sense that he slept better when he shared his bed with the man next to him.

Ignis slept quietly beside him. Soft, slow puffs of breath the only indication of his presence in the pitchy blackness of the night. They had already indulged in their mutual seeking of stress relief, some hours ago, and that usually did the trick for Prompto to get some decent sleep before they were on their own ways again. Instead, he was shifting restlessly, trying to picture perfectly what Ignis's face must look like while he was sleeping. Peaceful, probably, his brow not creased in the constant concentration he needed to find his way without sight or the use of a cane. Prompto also knew the other man slept on his back, one or both arms tucked close to his sides with his hands resting across his own stomach or hips. Sometimes the blond saw Ignis sleep with one arm laid across his face, or draped over his head.

Ignis did much better with getting around, Prompto’s mind wandered, he was used to the lack of sight after so long without it. Sometimes it was like he wasn't blind anymore, except that Prompto couldn't show him things, like his photography. Or that he was giving him his sexiest ‘come hither’ look when they were together like this; or what his face look like when they were in the midst of each other’s pleasure. The blond shifted again, still restless, hoping his movement wasn't disturbing Ignis. Without being about to see him in this darkness, he couldn't know easily. No moonlight or starlight to interrupt the still and perpetual night, to show him Ignis’s sleeping face.

"Ignis?" Prompto hadn't realized he'd spoken the soft utterance. When Ignis didn't respond, the blond let a soft sigh go. In fact, it seemed that he hadn't even stirred the tiniest bit. Prompto shifted yet again, this time to close the distance between them. He told himself it was because Ignis's body was comforting—and warm. That was true, but part of him wanted to touch Ignis while he wasn't awake to stop his curious fingers. Prompto felt his face flame in embarrassment and maybe a little arousal. He didn't mean for the thought to sound so... so creepy. But... sometimes… He wanted to touch Ignis’s face, and smooth his fingers over the scars there. Kiss them, because Ignis was so strong and calm, in spite of his blindness. Prompto dared not, though, because he couldn’t explain his desire to. And it would probably make Ignis uncomfortable.

 

Slowly, gentle and hesitant, his hand moved through the dark between them, seeking his lover's face. He almost jerked back when the tips of his finger touched that jawline. Instead, he rested his cheek on Ignis's shoulder as lightly as possible, and let those fingers follow the skin of Ignis's face to his ear. Just a little space beyond that, began the edge of his scars. The difference in the texture of his skin was so stark, it surprised the blond. He felt his own brows come together, stroking the rough edge of the scar. Closer to Ignis’s eye it was smoother, but not like his unscarred flesh at all. Prompto was caught in his fascination, foolishly moving just a little closer—Lifting his head as his hand gently tipped the sleeping man’s face closer.

Prompto’s lips gently grazed the scar along Ignis’s eyebrow of his other eye. He didn’t notice the change in Ignis’s breathing until he drew a deeper breath. “Prompto?” The voice was thick with sleep, but that didn’t change the gasp of surprise or the jerk away Prompto did at the moment.

“S-Sorry, Ig, I-I just…” A hand caught his as he withdrew it, stopping him from further retreat. Prompto’s belly clenched in the familiar rise of anxious panic. Ignis must have noticed his muscles tense, because his grip loosened, but didn’t let go.

“What were you doing?” The question was soft and gave away nothing that Prompto could discern in his slowly rising panic. The light grip on his wrist shifted, and his thumb gently passed over the palm he held.

“Well, I was—“ he mumbled in reply, stumbling embarrassingly for some kind of excuse. The thumb began pressing soothing circles into his palm, which somehow helped him get it out. With an explosive sigh, Prompto blurted, “I couldn’t sleep so I was touching your face ‘cause I wanted to but I was scared to ‘cause I thought it would bother you and I’ve always wanted to kiss your scars ‘cause you’re always so strong and cool even though your blind and you never let it stop you and—“

He broke off when he needed to breathe, swallowed hard and waited in the darkness, unable to see Ignis’s face for what he might be feeling in response to what he said. _That must be what it’s like for Ignis_ , Prompto’s mind flashed with the realization, _Can’t see what our faces say_. Ignis let out a huff that might have been a chuckle, and his other hand came to join the first, both thumbs kneading Prompto’s palm.

“You weren’t able to sleep?” there was a hint of humor in his lover’s voice, “After the vigorous activities of earlier?”

Prompto’s face heated up again, and his fingers curled around Ignis’s. “Well.. No, I mean… I don’t—“

Ignis chuckled for sure then, and he reached a hand to wrap around the back of his head, fingers combing the shirt hair there, and pulling him in to rest against his body. The blond was still tense, but the fingers gently scratching at his scalp did wonders to ease the anxiety that had stirred.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis muttered against the blond hair. He wasn’t sure what he was being thanked for, but he tucked himself around Ignis and sighed. He didn’t know what to say, and wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask what he was being thanked for.

A few moments passed, Prompto’s anxiety had died and he was feeling groggy, the gently fingers still working their magic by soothing him into sleep, slowly. When Ignis gauged that the blond was sufficiently calmed, he untucked one of the younger man’s hands and brought it to his face. He laid Prompto’s open hands across the large scar of his left eye, then let his own fingers slide down Prompto’s arm. The blond squirmed a little, as his fingers gently traced over the scarring, and he knew that Ignis knew his heart was pounding a little faster. Prompto also knew his lover’s was, too.

“I don’t mind it,” that cultured voice intoned and kissed the top of the blond’s head. “You may do so whenever we are in private. Together, like this.”

“Okay,” Prompto nodded his head slightly. “Right.”

Ignis continued to caress him in a soothing fashion; something only Ignis has ever figured out, he thinks, or has ever chosen to do. They settled into comfortable silence in which Prompto finally slipped off to sleep. Only when he was truly out, did Ignis allow himself to return to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a 2nd chapter, or have a companion piece later.
> 
> As always, kudos and criticisms are welcome. <3


End file.
